Buttons
by Fidomom
Summary: What happens when two strong personalities collide? Inspired by unseen fight between Kadaj and the Turks at Healen Lodge that left Reno writhing on the floor. LEMON Yaoi PWP OOC humor mild violence AR


Disclaimer: The following fan fiction is inspired by and loosely based on characters from Final Fantasy VII: The Advent Children movie, copyright owned by Square Enix. I claim no affiliation implied or otherwise. Published for gratuitous entertainment purposes only.

A/N: My inspiration for this fic was the unseen fight between Kadaj and the Turks at Healen Lodge that left Reno writhing on the floor. This is my first yaoi. Kind suggestions for future reference are welcome.  
Lemon Yaoi M/M romance humor mild violence AR OOC RenoxKadaj PWP Rated: M

Buttons 1/1 by Fidomom

Reno opened the door to his place hoping there'd be lights on already but it was all dark. He rubbed absentmindedly at the fresh bruises on his lower back from Kadaj's attack at Healen earlier. He was just about to flip on the light when a pair of familiar hands covered his eyes and rubbed his crotch at the same time. He grinned in relief and thrust into the one at his crotch,  
"I should punish you for what you did at Healen! You didn't have to make it that real, yo!"

He shivered as he felt a warm, wet tongue flick the skin below his earlobe before the voice of the one he was addicted to asked,  
"Did I hurt you?"

Reno was having trouble thinking clearly but managed a sound that sounded similar to yes. The hand at his crotch grabbed him more firmly,  
"Good. I did it to turn you on; seems it worked."

The hand left his eyes and he felt his lover's equally aroused groin, graze his hip as he moved to face Reno. Reno held his ridiculously beautiful face in his hands and crushed his lips to his own. He hungrily ravished the inside of the other man's mouth at first but when he felt no imminent surrender in the returned kiss, either in body language or in sounds, he changed tactics. He eased back, turning the kiss into one that was a gentle, persuasive seduction. He heard the little sigh he'd been waiting for and smiled against the most sensuous lips he'd ever kissed. He breathed taunting words against them,  
"I win, yo."

Suddenly, the seductive hands were pushing him back hard against his chest,  
"That hasn't been decided yet!"

Reno laughed and pulled him back into his arms,  
"Touchy, touchy and so competitive, yo! What if I concede? What if I say you win, Kadaj?"

Kadaj's feline green eyes glittered dangerously, especially impressive in the darkened room, lit only by street light coming in from the living room window,  
"Try me."

Reno groaned suddenly, gritting his teeth with pent up passion as he grabbed Kadaj's ass with both hands and pulled him in hard against his body,  
"I already have. That's my problem, yo. I just want more. You drive me fucking crazy, yo!"

Kadaj tilted his head and batted his eyelashes in an attempt to appear innocent which instead only served to confirm Reno's conviction that those eyes were sin itself. Kadaj could read the blatant lust on Reno's face and smiled smugly as he yanked Reno's ponytail hard,  
"Fucking? Oh is that what you'd like, Reno?"

Reno winced despite his playful grin,  
"Ow! Quit teasing, yo! Remind me to buy you some clothes that are easier to rip off of you!"

Kadaj laughed in delight,  
"Maybe I'll just show up naked next time!"

Reno growled and attacked Kadaj's neck with his tongue and teeth,  
"I need you naked now, Kadaj! Seriously. You're gonna make me cream my shorts and that would just be a shame cuz then you'd have to wait for me to recover. I'm just sayin', yo."

Kadaj pouted and Reno groaned again,  
"You're killing me here, Kadaj!"

Kadaj rolled his eyes in exasperation as he began to strip,  
"Not even close; when I'm killing you, you'll know it."

Reno's jaw dropped in unabashed lust both at the words and at the show Kadaj was putting on for him. He reached for the fasteners on his own clothes but that made Kadaj pause and slap his hands away,  
"Don't be a spoil sport. I get to do that."

Reno glared his sexual frustration,  
"But when you do it, I have to buy new clothes for me because you seem to have an issue with buttons, yo."

Kadaj smirked,  
"No, I don't. I just do it to turn you on and piss you off all at the same time. We fuck harder when you're pissed off."

Reno gasped indignantly then grit his teeth,  
"See now that does piss me off! It's unreasonable to destroy that many of my shirts, just to ..! Oh. That was sneaky, yo. Fuck. You conniving little bitch."

Finally naked, Kadaj grinned, sauntered up to him and locking gazes with him, he ripped Reno's shirt open, sending his shirt buttons skittering across the floor,  
"Oops."

Kadaj purred in relief to have finally found the last straw, as Reno flew at him, forcefully grabbed a handful of silken, silver hair at the nape of Kadaj's neck and attacked the rest of his body with his mouth and free hand. Reno's sudden intensity fueled Kadaj's passion and he managed to divest Reno of the rest of his clothes almost on autopilot. They were both mindlessly focused on one thing; skin.

Reno cupped Kadaj's bare ass and lifted him up so he could wrap his legs around Reno and then he stumbled toward the bedroom with him. Their mouths and hands were constantly seeking new ways to inflict pleasure or pain. Reno winced as his toe connected painfully with a hard piece of furniture. Kadaj bit his lip hard and Reno yelped. Kadaj whispered jealously against his mouth,  
"The only pain that matters is the pain I give you."

Reno whispered back as he probed Kadaj's puckered opening with a forcefully insistent digit,  
"Agreed, yo. Right back atcha."

Kadaj's breath caught and he writhed in ecstasy toward a deeper violation. By the time they made it to the bedroom, both their stomachs were smeared with precum, Reno had three fingers up inside Kadaj and they were both sporting fresh superficial scratches on their backs and love bites on their necks. Reno sat down hard on the foot of the bed. He yanked Kadaj away from their nearly brutal kiss, by the hair, and challenged him,  
"Ride my fingers. Like you really mean it, yo."

Kadaj's passion-slitted, green orbs burned into his as he smiled and began to oblige. Reno watched him closely as he slightly curled his fingers aiming for the button of flesh inside him that would be Kadaj's undoing. Upon hitting it, Kadaj threw his head back and screamed in pleasure. His back arched and he instinctively thrust his hips forward. Reno let go of his hair, viciously raking his short nails down Kadaj's back and then supporting it as he stood briefly only to turn and fall heavily on top of him onto the bed.

They writhed in continuing, frenzied passion until they'd squirmed their way closer to the headboard. As Reno grabbed the lube off the night stand, he felt Kadaj wrap his ponytail around his hand until he ran out of slack and then he clenched his fist around the gathered crimson tresses and twisted. Reno winced but grinned and quickly slathered his aching sex with lube. Kadaj splayed his legs open, bent his knees and pulled them in toward his shoulders. Reno poised himself at Kadaj's well stretched opening and paused as his eyes locked with Kadaj's. Kadaj yanked the fistful of hair backwards, hard and growled,  
"Make it hurt."

Reno slammed his full length all the way in, delighting in Kadaj's pained cry of approval. He pulled out halfway and slammed back in, ever mindful of the controlling grip Kadaj had on him. Kadaj was thrusting toward his every slam, constantly directing him with a yank of the hair, or a bite or pinch to Reno's nipples,  
"Fuck. Me. Harder."

In spite of Reno's earlier threat, that he was in danger of creaming his shorts, he managed to keep his release at bay long enough to bring Kadaj to the edge, too. He could always tell when he was close. He slammed in and held still as he roughly grabbed Kadaj's swollen, rigid member. He jacked it hard four times and flexed his own groin muscle making his cock twitch deep inside his lover. Kadaj's eyes rolled back in his head as his hips shot up toward Reno. Rope after rope of cum spewed out of the slit in the head of his cock, onto his stomach and chest. Reno managed two more hard thrusts before he also emptied himself deep inside Kadaj.

Unmindful of the sticky mess between their bodies, Reno slid out of Kadaj and collapsed on top of him, forehead to forehead, both panting to catch their breaths. Kadaj wrapped his legs around Reno and locked his feet together at the ankles. He slowly released his grip on Reno's ponytail and unraveled it from around his hand. Reno lifted his head and kissed him deeply once. He pondered his silver-haired beauty thoughtfully,  
"Never ceases to amaze me that you let me top you. You have got to be the bossiest, most aggressive, most demanding, most vicious hellcat of a bottom I have ever encountered, yo. The furthest thing from submissive that I can imagine. Promise me that will never change, yo."

Kadaj's eyes glinted with remnant sexual mischief and he touched Reno's lips,  
"That's a promise I can definitely keep. Now lick me clean, Turk."

Reno glared defiantly and seemed about to refuse so Kadaj unlocked his ankles from around Reno and stretched seductively under him. The defiance in Reno's eyes was immediately replaced with lust and then he grinned,  
"There you go with the button issues again; you're either pushing them or popping them. Fuck you turn me on, yo."

Kadaj shrugged as he idly petted Reno's bobbing head,  
"My favorite buttons of all, are your *on* buttons because you have so very many. By the way, you did win this round."

The tongue on his stomach paused mid-lick and he heard Reno chuckle once before obediently continuing.

THE END


End file.
